Souvenir pas si oublié
by Psycopathe
Summary: Gin s'ennuie au Hueco Mundo. Alors qu'il recherche une activité, il s'invite dans la chambre de son vénéré Aizen Sosuke et tombe sur un cahier bien étrange. Yaoi, Lemon! Facile pour le couple, c'est marqué en bas


**Souvenir pas si oublié**

**Raiting : M **

**Couple : Surprise et Gin x Byakuya en arrière plan.**

**Résumé : Gin s'ennuie au Hueco Mundo. Alors qu'il recherche une activité, il s'invite dans la chambre de son vénéré Aizen Sosuke et tombe sur un cahier bien étrange.**

**Note : Alors là, vous vous dites « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? ». Eh oui, je hais Aizen autant que ma sœur mais voilà je me suis demandée si... Petit délire à moi et lemon en vue alors homophobes, il est encore temps de vous sauver !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Gin Ichimaru, ancien capitaine de la troisième division, traitre officiel du Gotei 13 et allié du plus puissant ennemi Aizen Sosuke... s'ennuyait ferme. Oui, pour une fois, notre renard regrettait la Soul Society où il avait pu embêter le petit Toshiro, faire des farces à Kira, se balader avec Rangiku, effrayer ses subordonnés, exécuter deux ou trois petits Hollows par jour, et plus encore, coucher avec son amour de toujours : Kuchiki Byakuya. Et par on ne sait quel miracle, il arrivait à se faufiler dans le Sereitei pour lui rendre visite, ou plus exactement l'espionner, et revenir en un seul morceau (avouez qu'il y a quelque chose de louche là-dedans).<p>

Oui, notre argenté commençait à regretter son ancienne vie qui était bien plus occupante que le poste de bras droit qu'il exécutait tous les jours.

Gin soupira et se leva de la grande table de la salle principale, les mains derrière la tête, se dirigeant vers les différents couloirs du palais. Il se promenait alors par-ci par-là pendant au moins cinq minutes avant d'avoir une étincelle dans ses yeux. Il se mit à réfléchir à quelqu'un qui pourrait s'amuser avec lui. Aussitôt, tous les espadas étaient rejetés de la liste pour son plus grand malheur car ils étaient tous en train de se préparer pour la grande guerre finale. Il refusait de penser aux autres arrancars ou fraccions car ils étaient toujours derrière leurs maîtres. Alors l'image de Tousen se fit dans son esprit mais très vite elle disparût car Gin avait déjà essayer de le faire bouger mais il ne pensait qu'à son devoir de justice... et il ne souriait pas. La dernière personne n'était autre que son vénéré maître Aizen Sosuke. Il n'avait jamais essayer avec lui.

Déjà il se dirigeait vers les appartements privés de l'ancien capitaine de la cinquième division. Il les trouvait assez vite et s'étonnait de voir la porte ouverte. Alors en tout bon Ichimaru qui se respecte depuis le père du père de son père (on ne sait jamais, c'est génétique), il entra en ne s'occupant pas du propriétaire qui pouvait être à l'intérieur.

Et là, plus grande surprise encore ! Il trouva Aizen Sosuke, l'ennemi sensé être méchant physiquement et une personne particulièrement sadique, cet ex-shinigami se trouvait dans son lit en train de... dormir. Gin sourit un peu plus et s'approcha de son maître pour avoir confirmation qu'il était bel et bien endormi. Le corps tourné sur le côté, la tête bien reposée sur l'oreiller, les yeux hermétiquement fermés, la respiration silencieuse et lente. Oui, notre grand méchant dormait comme un ange, sûrement pour rêver d'avoir la Soul Society sous son contrôle. (Mais justement... faut pas rêver XD) Ichimaru choisit l'option de le laisser rattraper son sommeil en retard car ce n'était pas parce que l'argenté s'amusait à embêter tout le monde qu'il allait subir le courroux de son vénéré maître en connaissant, en tout logique, la puissance du reiatsu du brun.

Gin allait repartir errer dans les couloirs de Las Noches quand ses yeux tombèrent sur un objet pour le moins intriguant. Gin s'approcha de l'objet en question qui pointait le bout de son nez du dessous du lit d'Aizen et le fit glisser vers lui en prenant le bout. C'était un petit cahier de couverture noire, aucune inscription sur le devant mais l'arrière du cahier était marqué de deux lettres « H. S. ». Hors Sujet ? Pensait le renard avec un petit sourire ironique. Il leva le cahier fermé à une hauteur convenable et laissa la pesanteur faire son travail.

-Oups, murmurait Gin avec une moue faussement surprise, son sourire carnassier s'agrandissant.

L'argenté reprit le cahier ouvert, dans sa chute, à présent.

_Je suis quelqu'un que personne ne doit connaître par le biais de ce cahier que j'ai acheté chez Urahara !_

…

La première phrase laissait à désirer la suite de l'ouvrage. Ce n'était sûrement pas Sosuke qui avait écrit cela car lui et Kisuke étaient ennemis. C'était forcément un Shinigami ou pire, l'un de leurs ennemis dans le monde réel. Mais pourquoi le maître du Hueco Mundo avait-il en sa possession un objet ennemi ?

* * *

><p><em>Je suis excentrique mais pas trop. Je suis flemmard mais pas trop. Je suis impatient mais pas trop.<em>

* * *

><p>Gin décida de sauter les quelques pages de présentation qui représentaient l'auteur jusqu'à arriver à un début d'histoire intéressante.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Aah, en t'ayant, petit cahier noir, je peux libérer mes pensées interdites depuis trop longtemps. Enfin, ce mot est un peu trop appuyé, ces pensées, mes pensées ne sont pas si interdites que ça au final car c'était le bon temps. Le temps où j'étais encore à la Soul Society, j'étais au Gotei 13 (qui est désormais Gotei 10). J'avais toujours mon allure d'androgyne mais j'étais tout à fait reconnaissable même maintenant. <em>

_Et puis tu me suivais derrière moi à chaque réunion, importante ou pas. Tu étais toujours prévenant envers moi. Quand je mettais un morceau de musique classique du monde réel, tu devenais curieux et rare les fois où tu penchais légèrement ta tête pour le montrer encore plus ou alors tu redressais tes lunettes. Tu étais le seul à ne pas te plaindre de mes jérémiades et tu subissais en silence jusqu'à une certaine limite. Tu travaillais à ma place à la capitainerie quand tu savais que je serais en retard. Et quand je ne me réveillais pas, à midi pile tu venais sans aucune trace de gêne dans ma chambre en m'appelant « Taicho, vous devez aller travailler ». Tu me secouais l'épaule quand je ne voulais pas me lever et tu finissais toujours par soupirer en repartant au bureau et en revenant les bras chargés de documents, officiels ou non, que tu déposais à côté de mon lit, amplifiant la pile de la veille que tu avais laissé dans l'espoir que je les finisses un jour. Tu étais à mes côtés... et tu souriais en permanence. Tu me supportais en souriant. Tu me menaçais en souriant. Tu discutais en souriant. Tu étais beau. _

_Aizen Sosuke. _

_Je t'observais toujours par des coups d'oeil quand tu travaillais à la capitainerie. Je trouvais toujours une excuse pour t'embêter un peu afin de profiter de ta présence à mes côtés. Oui, quel pitoyable capitaine amoureux j'étais. Je faisais tout pour être avec toi. _

_Et puis ce jour était arrivé. Encore une journée où j'avais passé mon temps à dormir toute la matinée. Je serrais mon coussin contre moi en imaginant que c'était toi dans mes bras. Je pensais, je réfléchissais à tout cela. Sans que tu le sache, le matin, j'imaginais toujours que tu étais avec moi, dans mon lit et ça me frustrait de ne pouvoir réaliser ce rêve. Depuis des années !_

_Ensuite, tu étais arrivé dans ma chambre comme au quotidien et tu me secouais doucement en soupirant._

_-Taicho, réveillez-vous s'il vous plaît._

_Ta voix mielleuse me parvenait toujours à mes oreilles. Je ne pouvais réprimer un frisson de plaisir sous les draps mais je me contentais comme d'habitude de te répondre ''gentiment'' ._

_-Pas envie !_

_Tu soupiras et tu te levas pour aller chercher ma ration quotidienne de travail. _

_Je réfléchissais alors encore plus vite. Je repassais cette voix si douce dans ma tête jusqu'à avoir un début... d'érection. J'en avais franchement envie. Je te voulais tout de suite malgré ma patience longtemps contenue pour toi, pour ne pas te brusquer. Mais je voulais de toi. _

_Il ne m'avait pas fallu longtemps pour t'attendre. Juste six petites minutes et je remercie le shunpo car je ne saurais pas si je pouvais tenir plus longtemps. Tu étais présent avec les dossiers et tu t'approchais de moi toujours avec ton magnifique sourire. Tu t'agenouillais à côté de mon lit et déposais ton fardeau à ta droite. Tu t'inclinais pour me souhaiter un joyeux après-midi à bosser dur et tu t'apprêtais à te lever... quand je t'avais soudainement retenu par le poignet. Ton sourire disparaissait pour laisser place à un visage surpris. _

_-Taicho ?_

_Je n'en pouvais plus. Et comme je ne pouvais me retenir plus longtemps, je te tirai à moi et te renversai sur mon lit défait et rempli de chaleur. Ma chaleur. Je me mis à califourchon sur toi qui cherchait une réponse à tout ceci. Tu étais si surpris à ce moment que j'avais eu du mal à ne pas te faire mien de suite._

_-Tai-Taicho ! Que-_

_Je t'avais coupé dans ta phrase par un de mes doigts posé sur tes lèvres. Elles étaient douces et chaudes. J'étirai un sourire en voyant tes yeux écarquillés de stupeur. J'attendais un peu histoire que tu comprennes ce qu'il t'arrivait._

_-Sosuke, laisse-toi faire,avais-je murmuré, ou plutôt avais-je ordonné._

_Je savais à quel point tu ne désobéissais jamais à mes ordres alors j'en avais profité. _

_Je vis une lueur d'inquiétude alors dans ton regard et tes yeux s'écarquillaient encore plus. Comme si... comme si je t'attaquais. Je l'avoue, ce jour-là je réagissais comme un animal en proie à ses pulsions et je me devais de les assouvir coûte que coûte. Alors mon doigt sur ta bouche se fraya un chemin facilement à l'intérieur vite rejoint par un autre. Je me penchai vers ton visage toujours marqué par cette expression. Puis tes yeux se fermèrent subitement et ils se plissaient. Inutile de préciser que j'étais blessé de ce geste. Je me penchai alors encore plus et, avec l'aide de mes doigts dans ton antre buccale, je te forçais à ouvrir ta bouche. Je pus pour la première fois te goûter. C'était sucré, doux, soyeux. Ma langue s'y enfourna et essayait de trouver la tienne. Tu ne voulais pas répondre au baiser que je t'offrais alors je t'y forçais encore plus. Tu étais soumis à moi, tu aurais pu me mordre les doigts ou bien ma langue pour m'arrêter tout de suite mais tu avais dû te dire qu'un ordre était un ordre même si tu allais souffrir. _

_Oui, tu allais souffrir. C'était ce que je croyais. Mais je ne pouvais réfréner mon envie de te posséder de tout mon être. _

_Je ne voyais pas tes poings qui se crispaient. Je continuais notre ballet. Je finis par me lasser de t'embrasser et je m'éloignais de quelques centimètres. Tu m'offrais un tableau magnifique, plus beau que dans mes fantasmes. Tu étais haletant, les joues légèrement rosies, les yeux à présent demi-clos mais qui évitaient mon regard brûlant de désir. Doucement, je tendais ma main pour prendre tes lunettes et je les enlevais lentement. Mon sourire s'agrandissait à la vue que j'avais. Tu étais encore plus beau sans tes verres. _

_Je laissai alors tes lunettes loin de nous et je regardai avec convoitise ta peau. Je parcourrai de mes doigts ton cou ce qui te fit frissonner violemment. Je me léchais les lèvres avant d'attaquer cette partie de ton corps. Je fis glisser ma bouche lentement sur ta peau douce et commençais à laisser une trace humide par-dessus. Mais je m'arrêtai aussitôt en sentant quelques tremblements. Je me redressai et te voyais te mordre fort la lèvre inférieure, si fort qu'une goutte de sang s'échappait. Je vins lécher cette goutte tout en parsemant ton visage de baisers pour te détendre ne serait-ce qu'un peu. _

_-Taicho, ne-_

_Je t'avais encore coupé mais cette fois avec ma main entière. Je l'avais fait un peu brusquement mais je ne voulais vraiment pas entendre ce que tu avais à me dire car je le savais. Tu voulais que j'arrête cette folie. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Alors je revins immédiatement vers ton cou et commençais à introduire mes dents. Tu poussas un gémissement étouffé par ma main pendant que tes phalanges s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans les draps. Je me mis à sucer alors ta peau et ton sang en même temps tout en écoutant tes gémissements de douleur ou de plaisir... mais des gémissements quand même. _

_Je descendis progressivement tout en enlevant le haut de ton kimono pour le descendre jusqu'aux épaules sur lesquelles je déposai un baiser avant de passer sur un de tes boutons de chairs. J'en pris un avec mes dents pendant que je jouais de ma main avec l'autre. Ton corps se crispa violemment et tes gémissements reprirent de plus belle. Je me délectais de tout cela. _

_Lassé, je me dirigeais encore plus bas jusqu'à avoir un début de ton hakama. Moi entre tes jambes, je défis la ceinture et fis glisser doucement jusqu'à tes genoux. J'avais cru que j'allais jouir de suite en voyant cet appel à la luxure dressé devant moi. Je n'attendis pas de la lécher sur tout le long ce qui t'arrachait un long gémissement. Je recommençais le même manège en attrapant quelques gouttes de sperme avec ma langue. Je jouais avec toi un peu, me régalant de tes bruits plus qu'exquis, venant titiller la fente de ta verge quelques fois pour finir par tout englober d'un coup. Tu te cambras alors en poussant un autre gémissement plus fort et en le répétant au fur et à mesure de mes va et viens sur ta colonne de chair. _

_Tu allais atteindre le point culminant quand je décidai d'arrêter mon activité. Tu reprenais lentement ton souffle mais je ne voulais plus attendre. Je te retournai brutalement sur le ventre et m'empare de ton sexe pour y imprimer des mouvements rapides avec ma main. Quelques secondes étaient passés avant que tu ne jouisses. Ton souffle était saccadé par l'orgasme. Alors, j'amenai ma main propre vers tes fesses pour soulever le bout de kimono qui cachait ton antre pendant que l'autre, souillée, se positionnait déjà. Je caressais d'abord ton anneau de chair avant de commencer à entrer un doigt en toi. Tu réprimas un gémissement de douleur. Tu continuais ainsi à pousser ces cris de douleur quand je fis entrer un deuxième doigt. Je me penchai vers ton oreille pour te murmurer._

_-Ne sois pas trop crispé, tu vas avoir encore plus mal, Sosuke. _

_-Taicho, ce... ce n'est pas... agréable...aah..._

_-Je le sais._

_Je continuai de te préparer consciencieusement en ajoutant un troisième doigt. Ma main se dirigeait vers la tienne mais tu l'avais agrippé fortement avant moi. Mon cœur avait fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Je m'étais senti rougir alors que j'enlevais mes doigts de ce corps si chaud. Je te retournai une deuxième fois sur le dos et ce que je voyais me fit mal pour la première fois. Tu était en train de verser quelques larmes. Ta main toujours agrippant la mienne avec force. A ce moment je voulais tout arrêter. Je ne voulais plus te voir dans cet état, j'avais très mal mais tu l'avais encore plus. Je commençais à ouvrir ma bouche pour me pardonner mais je te voyais... sourire. Ou plutôt essayer de forcer un sourire malgré ce que tu avais subi. Oui, malgré tout ce que je t'avais fait, tu trouvais la force pour me donner un sourire, même déformé par la douleur. Et tu essayais de parler._

_-Taicho... promettez-moi... d'y aller doucement._

_Je rougissais encore plus fort qu'auparavant et je sentis un haut-le-coeur. Alors comme ça, tu acceptais ça ? Tu m'acceptais, moi ? Je m'était senti... heureux. Je souriais alors à mon tour très bêtement cependant en t'embrassant mais cette fois-ci très tendrement. Le meilleur était que tu y répondais avec plaisir en plaçant tes bras autour de ma nuque. _

_Je relevai tes jambes pour les mettre dans le creux de mes bras tout en t'embrassant amoureusement. Mon membre vint se placer contre ton intimité pour finir par commencer par y entrer lentement. J'étouffai tes gémissements de douleur en échangeant un énième baiser avec toi. Il ne m'avait fallu pas longtemps pour être tout à fait entier à l'intérieur de toi. Je commençai à imprimer de long va et viens afin de trouver un bon angle de pénétration. Tu ne tarde pas à gémir d'une façon plus que jouissive pour me donner raison et alors mes coups de butoir s'enchaînèrent. Je venais frapper ta prostate de plus en plus fort alors que tu te perdais dans les abîmes du plaisir, réprimant tes cris sensuels. _

_Nous avions atteint enfin l'orgasme ensemble, moi à l'intérieur de ton corps et toi entre nos deux torses. Enfin, sur mon kimono plus exactement. J'avais complètement oublié de me déshabiller. _

_Je me redressai sur mes avant-bras pour te regarder souffler bruyamment. Je souriais. Je vins placer ma main sur ton front pour y déposer un tendre baiser. Il était inutile de te dire à quel point je t'aimais. Et toi, tu me souriais malgré le peu d'oxygène que tu avais. Tu étais beau. _

_C'était mon plus beau jour à tes côtés. Et j'espérais que ça aurait été aussi le tien... Tu n'aimais pas alors les fois où je t'embrassais devant nos subordonnés ? Bon, je sais que je devais les terroriser à te vouloir à chaque coin de rue mais tu était tellement mignon. Et puis, tu avais l'air d'accepter vu que tu poussais toi-même le jeu. As-tu seulement aimé que nous nous voyions le soir pour diner et ensuite faire l'amour ? Je lisais dans tes yeux que tu aimais, je le sais. _

_Mais maintenant, nous sommes ''ennemis'', pourtant, je n'arrive pas à m'enlever ce jour de la tête. Tu étais heureux et moi encore plus. Je t'aime, Sosuke._

* * *

><p>Gin arrêta là sa lecture du mystérieux cahier, qui n'était plus mystérieux à présent. Assis part terre, dos contre le lit du brun et la tête levée vers le plafond, il repensait à ce qui était écrit. Il n'avait jamais vu son supérieur aussi soumis devant une personne, son capitaine surtout. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Il n'avait jamais la mémoire des noms pour les personnes qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois dans sa vie. Car oui, il était sûr et certain de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Androgyne capitaine de la cinquième division... qui était-il ? Si cet ancien capitaine était là, il lui aurait décerné une médaille pour avoir mis Aizen en mode passif dans une relation. Mais Ichimaru devait avoué que c'était bandant de lire le brun se faire prendre par son capitaine et pratiquement forcé au départ. Et puis ses larmes. Déjà, il étirait un sourire pervers. Il se souvenait de sa première fois avec Byakuya. Il était un peu comme ce capitaine mais en plus pervers. Il avait fait subir plusieurs choses à son noble qu'il voulait recommencer. Quel masochiste il faisait !<p>

Un bruissement de draps se fit entendre. Gin sourit encore plus en se levant et en se mettant à la hauteur du visage de son maître, les bras croisés sur le lit et la tête reposée dessus. Aizen Sosuke ouvrit doucement les yeux en ayant entendu quelque chose s'approcher de lui.

-... Gin ?

Celui-ci étira son sourire. Le brun se redressa doucement, encore dans les limbes du sommeil. Un des pans de son kimono tombait pour dévoiler son épaule nue. Enfin, pas tout à fait nue.

-Aizen-sama, est-ce une marque sur votre épaule ? Demanda sournoisement le renard.

Le brun sursauta plus qu'il ne le voulait et remontait en vitesse le pan en rougissant vers un argenté plus qu'hilare.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas Aizen-sama ! Votre secret sera bien gardé !

-... Gin... Je te jure que si tu dévoile quoi que ce soit-

-Hai, Aizen-sama ! Dit l'albinos en se levant de nouveau et en s'apprêtant à partir.

Mais il s'arrêta soudainement à la porte des appartements du maître de Las Noches et se tourna vers ce dernier en tenant du bout des doigts le fameux cahier noir.

-Oh, au fait, vous êtes très sensuel là-dedans !

Aizen rougit encore plus qu'il ne le fallait et détourna le regard de l'objet en question en promettant qu'il se vengerait. Gin, quant à lui, laissa le cahier par terre et ferma la porte derrière lui. Une question restait en suspens dans son esprit : comment l'amant du brun avait réussi à s'introduire à l'intérieur du bâtiment ?

* * *

><p>A l'intérieur de la chambre, Aizen se leva difficilement. Il avait du mal à se lever t encore moins à marcher pour aller récupérer le cahier à terre. Il se baissa alors de sorte à ce qu'il l'atteigne mais quelque chose de dur vint s'appuyer contre son dos et des bras l'enlacèrent et le redressèrent doucement.<p>

-Alors comme ça, ton subordonné sait tout ? Murmurait une voix suave et sensuelle. En tout cas, il a bien pris son pied en t'imaginant gémissant de plaisir dans les bras de ton capitaine.

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, tu n'es plus mon capitaine !

-Oui, mais tu me laisses toujours te toucher..., dit-il en introduisant une main à l'intérieur du kimono.

Aizen sourit.

-Oui... c'est bizarre...

-Allez dis-le mon brun d'amour !

-Urusai...

-Allez ! Cela me ferait très plaisir.

Aizen soupira.

-Je t'aime, Hirako Shinji.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! Fin de cette fic ! Alors ? Que pensez-vous d'un Aizen en uke ? J'étais très inspirée pour cette fic, j'ai réussi à la terminer en une journée XD<strong>


End file.
